


he is my home

by LaughingArcher42



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Forehead Touching, Husbands, Kissing, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Reunions, coming home, they're married :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingArcher42/pseuds/LaughingArcher42
Summary: Hunk missed Keith terribly, that much was certain.Keith comes home to Hunk, after two months of being away.





	he is my home

**Author's Note:**

> just as a note, this actually stems from a role play story arc that i was a part of, so there may be a few parts that seem vague, but really i wanted this to be a stand-alone story that could be interpreted in any way without context, so hopefully this will read coherently enough! :3

Hunk missed Keith terribly, that much was certain.

He stood at the edge of the room they were waiting in, absently chewing on his nails in his nervousness. It had been more than a month since Hunk had seen his husband, and now that he was going to see him again he couldn’t stop worrying that something would go wrong. The process to retrieve him wasn’t guaranteed, and despite Pidge telling him _several_ times to stop worrying, he couldn’t.

He distantly heard Lance open up a call to make sure that things were set up on Keith’s end, but he was too busy beginning to pace to notice it much until there was a sudden flash of white light, searing his eyes. He closed them for a moment, willing the bright spots away. Hunk blinked at the dark room around him, wondering what had caused the sudden disturbance when his eyes landed on a new person stood on the platform in front of Lance.

“Keith!” In an instant Hunk rushed over to his husband, wrapping him up in his arms and spinning him, delighting in the laughter bubbling out of Keith as he did. Hunk slowed his spinning until he stood still, still holding Keith, who now had his arms wrapped tightly around Hunk’s neck. He was certain the look in Keith’s eyes was mirrored in his own; Keith’s smile unbelievably fond, and glowing with joy and relief.

Hunk bumped their foreheads together gently, reveling in the touch of Keith, after spending so long without it. Keith, ever impatient, leaned forward and placed a solid kiss on Hunk’s lips, lingering slightly and betraying an underlying desperation that ebbed away the longer he was in Hunk’s arms. He broke away gently, leaning back to study Hunk.

“I missed you.” He whispered, voice trembling with unbridled emotion that Hunk couldn’t even begin to dive into. He kissed him again, for good measure.

“I missed you too, hot stuff.” Keith chuckled slightly and blushed at the old nickname. He turned his face up to give Hunk the most dazzling smile he had seen yet. Before he could stop himself, Hunk began peppering kisses all over Keith’s face, taking in the gleeful giggles that Keith let out as he assaulted him.

Behind them a throat cleared and suddenly Hunk remembered that he and Keith were not alone in the room. The two separated reluctantly, full blushes decorating their faces. Lance stood at the control panel right in front of them, looking exasperated if not a bit fond. Across the room, Pidge’s expression was much the same, though it seemed she was more interested in the machine they were on than Keith and Hunk’s reunion.

“Glad to have you back Keith. We all missed you buddy.” Lance made his way around the console and up the platform to give Keith a hearty slap on the shoulder, grinning widely. Hunk noticed his eyes, and how Lance was on edge just a bit, but didn’t comment. With a laugh Keith pat Lance’s shoulder in return.

“I’m glad to be back too.” The three companions began to make their way down the stairs over to Pidge, who swooped in for a quick hug that Keith barely had time to reciprocate, before she was out of his arms, adjusting her glasses and grinning impishly.

“Be more careful next time, _hot stuff_.” She drawled mockingly, sticking her tongue out at Keith childishly before turning around to lead them out of the base. As they followed, Hunk lingered back with Lance, putting a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. Lance raised a brow but didn’t say anything, obviously waiting for the other two to be out of earshot. Hunk spoke up first as soon as they were far enough away.

“Hey, you okay man? I know how you get sometimes and-” Lance waved him off quickly, a sad smile on his face.

“Don’t worry about it Hunk. It doesn’t bother me as much as it used to. Besides, you guys deserved a reunion as sweet as that.” Lance chuckled quietly, the sound slightly hollow. “I almost threw up it was so sappy.” He pushed Hunk’s shoulder playfully, pasting a smile on his face to reassure his friend. Hunk knew he wasn’t as okay as he pretended to be, but he wouldn’t push it if Lance wasn’t ready to talk. Hunk placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder, a comforting motion that he had used since they had been at the Garrison, all those years ago. Lance’s smile turned a little more genuine, and he nodded Hunk forward, where Pidge and Keith stood at the end of the hall, waiting for them to catch up.

“Go, you haven’t seen him in a while. Hold his hand or something big guy.” With a final squeeze to Lance’s shoulder, Hunk made his way over to Keith and Pidge, quietly slipping his hand into Keith’s, twining their fingers like second nature. Keith leaned against him almost imperceptibly, chatting with Pidge amiably as they made their way back to the Castle ship. As they made their way back home.

Hunk squeezed Keith’s hand lightly, and he squeezed back immediately, one of their signs that they were thinking of each other. And right then, Hunk was thinking of how, after two months, he’d finally gotten his home back.


End file.
